


Oh wonderful Christmas

by MestariYN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: Akaashi is waiting for his date to arrive.Short fiction for Christmas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Oh wonderful Christmas

The cold air was filled with ardent conversation, breaking the winter’s silence the city usually found itself enveloped in. No one however had noticed the presence of a young man standing nearby.

Keiji Akaashi never really liked winter. Cold and harsh. Gloomy at times. Night fell too early. Yet, the season somehow still pulled at him to come outside to at least get some fresh air and dig his own two feet into the snow. If there was any of course. He had bundled the scarf round and round until it softly grazed his nose, before tucking its ends snug beneath the lapels of his coat.

The streets and parks around him were washed in all sorts of lights. Christmas lights of course. But the purple light of the Tokyo Skytree stood out the most. The light streaming over him threw his shadow on the ground. The tower’s magnificent frame wrought its ghost upon the ground. Two illumination patterns Iki (chic, stylish) sky blue and Miyabi (elegance, refinement) purple were used, alternating daily.

And Miyabi illuminated the area tonight. 

Suddenly, he felt a soft yet cold touch on his check, followed by a second. Akaashi raised his hands a little. Something small fell into his open palms. Another cold crystal fell on his warm skin and melted within seconds of making contact.

It rarely snowed in Tokyo. 

Gracefully, the delicate snowflakes descended like ballerinas from the skies down to earth, settling comfortably on trees, roofs and the buildings. Wildlife was dancing. Soon, other people took note of the nature’s brilliant white. They turned their bitter cold faces to the sky, while unique snowflakes kept drifting downwards and covered their footsteps.

The soft touch of each flake thrilled Akaashi. It filled him with fantastic melancholy scarcely felt before. Two thoughts then penetrated Akaashi’s brain. The lyrics of two songs he played on days like this. On times like this. 

Everyone had surely heard Mariah Carey’s classic “All I want for Christmas is you”. Wherever one went, the song persistently followed, its tune enchanting people and filling their hearts with wonderful joy. 

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Oh how he loved the days leading up to Christmas. The peace. The lights. Although Christmas was not as big in Japan as it was overseas, Akaashi had always liked this season. It was a time to reflect. To rest. To look forward to the future. To spend time with loved ones. 

The other song was the late Melanie Thornton’s “Wonderful dream”.

A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lives in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free

Cheesy. But really, Christmas without a bit of kitsch just wasn’t Christmas. No one should be alone at Christmas. Many people spend this time, especially Christmas Eve, alone. In hospitals. At work. Out there in the dark under a bridge.

A spike of sadness erupted in his chest, but he was quick to ignore it. It did no good to feel sad now out of all times. 

A sigh made its way past his lips, his eyes flickering over his watch. “He’s late…”

Yet he did not complain. But he felt a slight discomfort tugging at him. A brief thought flashed like a lightning and immediately diet out. He tensed up from a chilly draft that tickled its way across his face. 

He darted another quick glance at the tower before him before he let his eyes wander about, occasionally remaining for a second longer on one or the other person. A large amount of couples were present. Some taking photographs, others drinking hot drinks. Everyone seemed at ease and peace. No one had the urge to rush as it sometimes seemed almost obligatory in Japan. 

Another swift glance at his phone. Time passed. Ever so slowly. Flakes pirouetted down to earth.

Then he caught side a tall man with an odd hairstyle coming up the stairs near the tower. Upon noticing the man whose eyes were glancing around as though in search for something or someone, something gripped at Akaashi’s heart with an aching ferocity. All the people, the buildings, even the Skytree blurred into distorted hazes in the background, their faces obscuring and their voices dulling into a muted hum whilst the fine-looking man seemed to sparkle and glow against the lackluster humdrum of everyone else around him.

Amber orbs landed on Keiji. Eyes that seemed so calming and looked as though they sparkled. In the purple light of the tower, the handsome man casted a fleeting shadow on the ground. 

Akaashi was never one to display his feelings. And yet he had a hard time schooling his features, resisting the urge to leap forward and into the man’s arms. He so yearned for his touch. His strong yet soft touch. It always surprised Akaashi how the other could dispel all of his worries and all of his concerns. He yearned for the way that the mess-haired made him feel like he was normal. 

That there was nothing to be ashamed of or hide. That everyone was beautiful in their own way. That everyone had their own worries and bad days. 

The yearning pierced his entire being. A bit of joy blazed in Akaashi’s eyes. The man, now almost standing by him, winked. There was something predatory about the look that Akaashi both feared and liked. He looked away before the other noticed the effect he had on him.

“Hi Akaashi.” Spoke the man in a low, husky voice. “Sorry for the wait.”

“You should be.” Akaashi said, voice content. 

“I know, I really am.” The other said. “I got caught up…”

“Doing what?” 

“Actually…” The man fumbled in his bag before producing a little bag, “… buying your Christmas gift.”

“My… what?”

“Christmas gift. You know what-“

“I know what a Christmas gift is, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said, a faint blush dyeing the tips of his ears.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you should not call me that.” Kuroo snickered. 

“You’re way too quick to drop formalities.”

“How rude.” Kuroo pressed his right hand against his chest, feigning hurt. “You’re words cut deep.”

“Oh please.” Akaashi huffed. Kuroo quirked his eyebrows, clearly amused by Akaashi’s reaction.

“To be honest, I think I’ve got something for you… I – uhm - I wasn’t sure if you like it but…” Akaashi trailed off, brows furrowing deeply as he looked for a replacement word. Ripples ran through his hair from the tension he was under as he extended a little bag he had hid behind his back. 

“A gift? For me?” said Kuroo in a voice suited to anniversary celebrations, “my my, I should consider myself lucky to receive a Christmas present from you.”

“Actually, I changed my mind.” Akaashi deadpanned, lowering his hand. “I’ll give it to Bokuto then.”

“Hey!”

“You’ve been not kind enough.”

“I’ve always been kind. I shower you in kindness.”

“Ha! When?”

Kuroo opened his mouth but no sound would come.

“See?”

“You’re playing dirty, you know?”

“In war and love, everything is fine.”

Kuroo fell into a fit of giggles. “Correct. Which is way you made sure that I would date you and no one else.” Kuroo teased. This seemed to take the wind out of Akaashi’s sails somewhat. Indeed, for a moment, he looked a little irritated.

“Yo-you’re imagining things.” he tried, voice thick with nervousness.

“Bo told me.”

“He talks to much.” he seethed under his teeth, but not quiet enough for Kuroo to ignore, lowering his gaze.

It would be hard to measure the depth of the silence that fell between them. Kuroo stayed without an answer. Then, Akaashi felt a light touch on his sleeve. Gently Kuroo pulled Akaashi by the sleeves closer. Akaashi stared up at him, bewildered. Then they kissed. At his lips’ touch Akaashi blossomed for him like a winter flower. They pressed their lips together like they were both terrified the other would pull away. But neither did. And neither would, since both have longed for this moment to happen.

Though on public display, Akaashi leaned in a little more, letting himself sucked in by Kuroo’s touch, kicking all rational thoughts away from his mind. Nothing came between them nor broke their comfortable silence. The great tower watched them in silence, bathing them in its elegant light. Snowflakes danced around them. The world continued its spin. One heartbeat in tune with another. 

“Keiji.” Kuroo mumbled against Akaashi’s lips.

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

A soft sigh involuntarily came out from Akaashi, as if a heavy object has been lifted from his chest, his body automatically relaxing.

“Merry Christmas, Tetsurou.”

They sealed the words with another sweet kiss, before they parted. Exchanging their presents and interlacing their fingers, Kuroo spoke again. “Shall we get going?”

“I would like to." Akaashi mumbled his consent, his attention drawn more to his boyfriend then the scene around him. His presence was mesmerizing. 

And off they went, towards the tower, vanishing in the crowds of people. Not to be disturbed. Not to be interrupted. A moment of sweet joy and happiness. 

Time may separate them. Yet when time passed, when each day gave birth to a new moment before it was gone once more and nothing but a faint memory was left behind; when time measured growth and change, it was nonetheless the only force on earth that both separates or connects them. 

Time connected them. 

The snow continued its dance. 

The tower continued to enlighten the night.

Two souls continued their walk, whispering sweet nothings into the other’s ear. 

Merry Christmas…

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!


End file.
